


Sobre nós e um gato

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519), ProjetoAniverse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cute Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pet Names
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em um dia chuvoso, Shuichi acaba encontrando um gatinho e decide levá-lo para casa, onde seus noivos aceitam cuidar dele por um tempo.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sobre nós e um gato

**Author's Note:**

> Eu quero começar falando que eu já AMO essa fanfic, ela se tornou uma das minhas preferidas!  
> Eles são meu tudinho, sabe ?Merecem o mundo todo pra eles!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura!

Shuichi havia tido o pior dia de todos, e para ajudar, começou a chover quando o horário de sair da delegacia se aproximou.

Nenhum de seus amantes poderia ir buscá-lo também, o que apenas fazia com que o detetive quisesse sumir da terra. Sua sorte era de fato algo terrível.

— Hm, Shuichi ? — uma voz chamou, o que fez o moreno levantar a cabeça de sua mesa. — Ainda não foi para casa?

— Ah, senhor Komaeda! — ele deu um sorriso forçado. — Estou esperando a chuva diminuir, eu não trouxe um guarda-chuva...

— Oh, quer que eu te empreste o meu ? — o albino puxou algo de sua bolsa, estendendo para o detetive logo em seguida. — Meu marido veio me buscar, eu não precisarei.

— Ah, obrigado! — um pouco sem jeito, Shuichi se levantou e curvou-se, agradecendo ao mais velho. — Você salvou a minha vida!

— Não é nada, por favor, se levante! — ele balançou as mãos.

— Obrigado mesmo, eu te devo uma. — ele falou, arrumando sua postura.

— Não é necessário! — o homem sorriu. — Apenas volte a ir lá em casa, Rantaro disse que vocês não tem saído muito ultimamente.

— Ah, é o trabalho... — coçou a nuca, sem jeito. — Mas prometo que irei.

— Leve seus noivos também, acho que vocês podem até fazer um reencontro com colegas do ensino médio. — o homem tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto. Shuichi sabia que ele amava festas, provavelmente era uma desculpa para que ele fizesse uma.

— Claro, irei combinar com o Rantaro! — e então, os dois despediram-se.

O detetive viu o colega de trabalho correr até um carro, e mesmo com a chuva, pôde enxergar Hajime dentro do mesmo, acenando para ele, e logo depois, provavelmente dando uma bronca em Nagito por entrar molhado no veículo.

Um dia, Shuichi queria ser assim com Kaito e Maki também.

O detetive balançou a cabeça, resolvendo ir embora logo. Despediu-se de mais alguns colegas e começou a caminhada.

Sua casa não era tão longe, porém a chuva estava começando a piorar e parecia que o caminho nunca acabava.

Então, quase uma quadra de distância entre Shuichi e um banho quente, ele ouviu um miado fraco, vindo de sua direita. Ele abaixou-se, observando melhor de onde o barulho vinha. Era uma caixa de papelão, coberta pelo telhado de uma das casas.

E com um pulo, um gato preto tirou a cabeça para fora de alguns trapos que estavam ali, assustando o detetive.

— Hah, é só um gatinho… — falou, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Quase que ele caiu numa poça de água atrás de si. — O que está fazendo aqui?

E recebeu um miado em resposta. Shuichi olhou para os lados, todavia as ruas estavam desertas. Ele olhou para o gato novamente, mordendo os lábios.

— Não posso te levar para casa... — disse. — Mas se você ficar me olhando assim... — encarou o animal por alguns segundos, ele era menor que sua palma da mão, tão indefeso. — Okay, okay, vem.

Ajeitando-se, Shuichi conseguiu pegar o bichano em seus braços e segurar o guarda-chuva ao mesmo tempo. Então, voltou andar, em passos mais rápidos.  
Quando o moreno chegou em sua casa, Kaito e Maki ainda não estavam e as luzes estavam apagadas. Ele não sabia se agradecia por isso ou ficava nervoso, pois ele havia trazido um animal sem nem os perguntar sobre.

De qualquer forma, ele colocou o gato no sofá, cobrindo-o com uma manta, acendeu as luzes e trancou as portas.

— O que eu dou para você comer ? — perguntou, olhando o bichano, que apenas deu um miado. — Certo.

Ele pegou o celular e começou a pesquisar. Havia um mercado perto de sua casa, talvez ele pudesse comprar o leite indicado para gatos se corresse antes do local fechar, e foi o que fez.

Quando voltou, o gato dormia calmamente enrolado na manta. Sorriu e seguiu até a cozinha para colocar o leite em um potinho. Assim que o fez, colocou no meio da sala e acordou o gato.

Inicialmente, o bichano estava hesitante, no entanto, logo bebia o leite como se não tivesse comido ou bebido nada em anos, e talvez, isso tenha preocupado Shuichi.

— Que tipo de pessoa abandonaria você...? — ele indagou, acariciando a pelagem do animal.

Ele continuou cuidando do pequeno, até que os dois acabaram dormindo.

_[...]_

Quando Kaito e Maki chegaram em casa, encontraram o detetive deitado no sofá, abraçado em um pequeno ser que nenhum dos dois reconhecia.

— Harumaki, você acha que ele matou o Shu ? — o maior perguntou, um pouco hesitante em se aproximar.

— Você é idiota, Kaito? Eles estão apenas dormindo. — a mulher falou, puxando a manta para cobrir o noivo, todavia, antes que o fizesse, Shuichi acordou, assustado. — Ei, calma, sou eu.

— Ah, Maki... — sorriu sem graça. — Vocês chegaram...

— Sim, e parece que temos um convidado em casa. — a morena falou, olhando para o gatinho, que ainda dormia.

— Ah, sobre isso... — o detetive coçou a nuca e começou a explicar para os dois a situação de mais cedo.

— Shuichi, cuidar de um animal é trabalhoso, você sabe disso, né?

— Que fofinho... — Kaito passava a mão com delicadeza no bichano.

— Eu sei, eu deveria ter falado para vocês antes, mas...Ele estava fazendo uma carinha tão triste na chuva! — Maki encarou o noivo. — Sabe, tenta imaginar!

— Acho que nem preciso... — ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. — Certo, mas cuidaremos dele apenas por um tempo, okay? Não sabemos como ficaremos cuidando dele, tem os nossos trabalhos e...

— Obrigado, Maki! — Shuichi puxou a amante para mais perto, abraçando-a. — Você é a mulher mais incrível do mundo!

— Então nós vamos ficar com o gatinho? — Kaito questionou, erguendo a cabeça para os outros dois.

— Sim... — Maki suspirou. — Me sinto mais uma mãe do que noiva de vocês dois.

— Mamãe Harumak... — antes que Kaito terminasse a frase, recebeu um olhar cortante da morena. — Certo, certo, não falei nada.

Após discutirem um pouco mais sobre o animal, os três foram dormir, deixando o bichinho aquecido na sala. No dia seguinte, um sábado, Shuichi saiu para comprar as coisas que o gato iria precisar, deixando Kaito e Maki cuidando do pequeno.

Kaito estava com ele no colo e Maki estava um pouco afastada. A cada movimento do animal, o maior chamava a atenção da noiva animadamente.

— Olha, Harumaki, ele ta afafando meu colo!

— Que legal, Kaito... — ela respondia, sem muito interesse, enquanto mexia no celular.

— Qual é, pelo menos dá uma olhada nele! — falou, erguendo o gato. — Olha esses olhos brilhantes!

— Hurum, é legal. — ela disse, após ver de canto de olho, afastando-se um pouco mais.

Após certo silêncio, onde que Kaito olhava para o animal e para a noiva várias vezes, ele abriu a boca.

— Harumaki, você tem medo de gatos?

— Quê? C-Claro que não! — disse, largando o aparelho que segurava alguns minutos antes.

— Então por que você se afastou ? — ele perguntou.

— Hm...Não é medo... — ela se encolheu, inflando as bochechas. Kaito sabia que ela fazia aquilo apenas quando estava constrangida. — É só estranho...Nunca tive um animal de estimação, e os de amigos nunca gostaram muito de mim...

— Então você 'tá com medo que ele não goste de você ? — o maior perguntou e Maki apenas virou o rosto. — Ei, ele vai gostar de você! — o homem levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Maki. — Tenta fazer carinho nele.

— Hm... — um pouco contrariada, ela acariciou o queixo do gato, que apenas ergueu a cabeça para que ela continuasse. Se antes seu corpo estava rígido, naquele momento, Maki sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. — Como é fofo...

— Não é ? — Kaito estava animado novamente. — Quer segurar?

— Não! — a fala repentina fez Kaito arregalar os olhos. — Quer dizer...

— Tudo bem, vamos aos poucos. — Kaito disse, sorrindo de forma compreensiva.

— Hurum... — Maki disse, ainda acariciando o animal, que lambeu uma de suas cicatrizes.

_[...]_

Quando Shuichi chegou, o trio jantou e ficou na sala, ajeitando as coisas para o novo membro "temporário" da família.

— Ei, qual vai ser o nome dele?

— Nome faz você se apegar. — Maki disse, colocando ração num potinho.

— Mas vai ficar difícil de chamar se ele não tiver nome... — Shuichi falou, brincando com o gato.

— Certo, então...Vai ser Māo. — Maki falou, virando-se para os noivos.

— Gato em chinês? — Kaito perguntou, confuso.

— Sim, tem algum problema?

— Não… Só é sua cara... — Shuichi sorriu e Maki fingiu não ver.

— Vou preparar o jantar. — a mulher verbalizou, saindo do local.

— Viu, Māo ? — o detetive falou, brincando com o gatinho com uma pena. — Ela que escolheu o seu nome. — o gato miou, fazendo Kaito e Shuichi sorrirem.

_[...]_

Kaito estava sozinho em casa naquela noite. Quer dizer, apenas meio sozinho, pois Māo lhe fazia companhia. Shuichi e Maki estavam trabalhando e voltariam apenas na manhã seguinte, logo, o Momota era o responsável pela casa.

— Bem, já que somos só nós dois, vamos assistir um filme ? — perguntou para o animal, que estava deitado no sofá. Kaito foi até a cozinha e colocou uma pipoca no microondas, enquanto pegava uma lata de refrigerante da geladeira.

Assim que a pipoca terminou de estourar, Kaito voltou a sala, sentando-se ao lado de Māo.

— Bem, vamos ver, o que será que podemos assistir... — o homem pegou o controle, abrindo um pacote de streaming de filmes aleatório. — Cats...O que acha ? — ele olhou para o gato, que tinha os olhos brilhando. — Irei entender isso como um sim.

Então, o filme começou. Inicialmente, Kaito assistiu sem problemas — ou melhor, assistiu aos créditos sem problemas. Pois quando os "gatos" começaram a aparecer, ele sentiu seu estômago revirar.

— E-Ei, isso é um filme de terror ?! — ele puxou uma almofada, abraçando-a. Māo provavelmente também se assustou com uma cena do filme, pois pulou em Kaito como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Por mais que o homem quisesse mudar o filme, seu medo em abrir os olhos era maior que sua vontade para pegar o controle e olhar para aquela coisa mais uma vez.

— Māo, muda você! — falou, na esperança que o gato iria realmente pegar o controle. O gato apenas miou, ainda grudado em seu dono. Por mais vinte minutos, os dois ficaram dessa maneira, até Kaito pegar o controle com o pé e tirar do filme, colocando na tela inicial novamente. — Isso foi horrível, vamos assistir um documentário sobre aliens.

E um miado em concordância.

Então, após horas de documentários sobre aliens, espaço, e de Momota adicionando comentários de seus conhecimentos gerais sobre esses assuntos, os dois seres da casa dormiram no sofá.

Quando Shuichi e Maki chegaram no dia seguinte, encontraram um homem grande e um gatinho adormecidos, completamente descobertos e com poses parecidas.

— Eles são iguais... — Maki falou, segurando o riso. O detetive tirou o celular do bolso, tirando uma foto logo em seguida.

— Essa ficou ótima. — disse, mostrando a imagem para a noiva, que concordou, rindo.

_[...]_

Maki não costumava ficar em casa, mas quando Shuichi e Kaito insistiram que fariam as compras do mês, ela não teve escolha. Além do mais, era um dia chuvoso e ela não faria plantão no hospital, então, não teria porque ela sair.

Ela tomou um banho e foi até a cozinha preparar um sanduíche. Ela estava quieta, até sentir uma pelagem se esfregar em sua perna. No susto, ela quase chutou o que quer que fosse, porém se segurou, encontrando Māo em seus pés.

— Ah, é você... — ela falou, largando o que segurava. O gato sentou-se em sua frente, encarando-a. — O que foi? Está sem ração?

Um miado.

— Certo, vou ver. — a mulher foi até o local onde a comida do gato ficava, notando que tanto seu pote de comida, quanto o de água, estavam cheios. — Não é isso?

Mais um miado, vindo da cozinha, ele sequer tinha saído de lá. E assim que Maki voltou para o local, o gato ainda a encarava.

— Não vou te dar um pedaço desse pão, vai saber o que pode te acontecer. — um miado. — Você quer brincar ? — a figura feminina pegou o bastão com o brinquedo pendurado no fim, e começou a balançar na frente do bichano que tentava pegar o ratinho feito de pano. — Ah...

Ela ficou assim por uns minutos, até cansar e largar o brinquedo. Então, Māo voltou a se esfregar em suas pernas.

— Eu realmente não consigo entender o que você quer... — ela disse, suspirando. — Provavelmente Kaito ou Shuichi saberiam...

Então, Maki teve uma lembrança relâmpago.

"Ele sempre mia quando quer colo" — foi o que Shuichi disse um dia, quando os três estavam na sala.

— É isso! — a mulher se abaixou e pegou Māo no colo, que apenas se ajeitou, dando uma lambidinha no rosto da dona. — Heh, faz cócegas...

Māo parou de miar e Maki continuou o segurando. No fundo, ela sempre quis saber a sensação de ter um gato em seus braços, mas graças a sua impressão de que os animais não gostavam de si, nunca foi possível.  
Ela não pode evitar de sorrir.

— Ei, Maki, Māo, chegamos! — Kaito disse, abrindo a porta. — Quem vai dar um abraço no papai? — perguntou, referindo-se ao bichano.

— Acho que ele quer a mamãe agora. — Maki falou, brincalhona. Shuichi e Kaito podiam jurar que estavam alucinando. — Que foi?

— Preciso tirar uma... — antes que ele tirasse seu celular do bolso, Kaito recebeu um olhar mortal da Harukawa.

— Nem ouse...

— Tudo bem, Kaito, fomos abençoados do mesmo jeito... — Shuichi tocou no ombro do maior, que apenas assentiu.

— Nunca vou me esquecer desse momento...

— Tsc...Vocês são tão esquisitos. — Maki disse, revirando os olhos. Então, ela olhou para Māo, dando um sorriso de canto. — Não é?

_[...]_

Shuichi sempre tinha muito trabalho para fazer, era comum que ele levasse-o para casa às vezes. E naquela noite, não foi diferente.

Kaito e Maki dormiam em paz enquanto ele ficou no escritório, lendo algumas papeladas, revendo casos arquivados e coisas do tipo.

Geralmente esse era um trabalho que o detetive fazia sozinho, mas, naquela noite em específico, alguém veio ficar ao seu lado.

— Ah, olá, Māo. — ele sorriu, passando a mão na cabeça do animal. — Você está sem sono?

O gato miou e subiu no colo de Shuichi, depois na mesa. Ele começou a andar de mansinho, vendo as coisas e tentando tocar de vez em quando. Inicialmente, o detetive não ligou muito e voltou a focar em seu trabalho.

Até que, um barulho de um porta-canetas caindo chamou sua atenção.

— Ah, não! Māo! — chamou a atenção do bichano, que apesar de olhar para o dono, o ignorou e continuou dando voltas na mesa. Enquanto Shuichi pegava o porta-canetas, ouviu outro barulho de algo caindo, sua lata de energético. — Ah!

Na pressa de tentar fazer algo, ou de impedir que a lata caísse — atrasadamente, é claro —, Shuichi se virou e fez sua cadeira cair também.

— Ouch! — gemeu, antes de tentar levantar-se. Enquanto o detetive fazia esse esforço, o gato começou a subir nas prateleiras e derrubar certos enfeites da mesma. O Saihara até conseguiu pegar um ou dois dos enfeites, entretanto foi impossível quando Māo começou a correr e pular pela sala.

Claro, que isso fez um barulho um pouco — quer dizer, muito alto — que acordou os noivos do rapaz. Maki chegou segurando o taco de baseball que eles guardavam no quarto, e Kaito, atrás dela.

— Quem é o intruso ?! — perguntou, ainda meio sonolenta. Shuichi finalmente conseguiu pegar o animal, encarando os noivos.

— Não é bem um intruso... — falou, suspirando. Maki abaixou sua "arma" e Kaito sequer estava com os olhos abertos para entender alguma coisa.

No fim, Shuichi desistiu de seu trabalho aquela noite e trancou o escritório.

_[...]_

Após algumas semanas com Māo, algo inusitado aconteceu. O animal começou a dormir na porta dos amantes, mesmo que não tivesse sua cama por perto.  
Shuichi realmente ficou preocupado, pois Māo poderia pegar um resfriado se ficasse dormindo no gelado, principalmente considerando que gatos são animais que gostam de calor.

Isso aconteceu por três noites, até que um dia, Kaito se levantou para beber água, deixando Māo entrar no quarto. Assim que voltou, foi impossível expulsar o pequeno e quando os três viram, ele estava deitado na cama, após "massagear" as pernas de Maki por alguns minutos.

— Ei, ele nunca fez isso, certo ? — Kaito perguntou, observando a cena um pouco confuso.

— Talvez ele queira fazer agora. — Shuichi respondeu, observando o felino.

— Deixa ele. — a mulher falou, ajeitando-se para voltar a dormir.

— Mas não tem perigo? De empurrar ele da cama durante o sono, de pegar uma doença ou até de...

— Desde quando você é tão preocupado, Shu? — a garota falou, já com os olhos fechados. — Vamos, Kai, vamos dormir logo, eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

— Okay... — o maior preferiu não questionar, primeiro porque estava com sono e, segundo, porque uma Maki com sono e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, era a coisa mais assustadora do mundo.

No outro dia, os três descobriram que Māo realmente estava dormindo na porta, pois queria entrar e dormir na cama. Mesmo após várias pesquisas, não conseguiram entender como era possível, pela natureza dos felinos, todavia, só chegaram à conclusão de que Māo era um gato especial.

_[...]_

Naquele dia, Shuichi havia tido um dia bom, mas começou a chover quando o horário de sair da delegacia se aproximava.

Por sorte, ele tinha um guarda-chuva consigo.

— Boa noite, senhor Komaeda! — falou, assim que passou pelo albino. Nagito lhe deu um sorriso.

— Boa noite, Shuichi. Está indo para casa?

— Sim! Eu trouxe um guarda-chuva dessa vez. — ele sorriu, erguendo o item. — E sobre a festa de reencontro...

— Oh, sim! Hajime e eu já começamos os preparativos, não se preocupe.

— Eu realmente agradeço! — ele se curvou mais uma vez e Nagito riu.

— Você realmente não muda, é assim desde criança… Se levante, por favor. — ele parecia sem jeito, porém Shuichi sabia que era apenas a forma calma dele.

— Obrigado por tudo, senhor Komaeda!

— Cada vez que você me chama de senhor eu sinto que eu perco uns vinte anos de vida... — o homem riu. — Não sou tão mais velho assim, sabia?

— Desculpe, senhor Komaeda!

— Oh céus... — ele balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo. Então, os dois ouviram uma buzina, era Hajime no carro. — Bem, está na hora de ir. Até amanhã?

— Claro! — ele despediu-se, vendo o homem seguir até o carro, e assim que entrou, dar um beijo no marido.

Shuichi tinha certeza, que um dia, seria assim com Kaito e Maki também.

A caminhada até sua casa não foi tão longa, e assim que chegou, as luzes estavam acesas. Quando entrou, pode sentir o cheiro da comida espalhado por toda a residência.

Māo foi o primeiro a lhe cumprimentar, esfregando-se em uma de suas pernas enquanto ele pendurava o casaco. Os três decidiram que ficariam com ele, pois era impossível — até mesmo para Maki — deixá-lo ir. Afinal, agora, ele também era parte da família que os três queriam construir.

— Cheguei. — falou, mas não teve resposta.

— Não, Kaito, é meia xícara. — Maki dizia, mostrando um livro para o maior.

— Eu sei, mas vai ficar melhor com um pouco mais. — ele rebateu.

— Por que você é tão teimoso?!

— Por que estão discutindo no dia do nosso aniversário de noivado? — Shuichi perguntou, sentando-se na banqueta da cozinha.

— Porque esse idiota não quer seguir a receita. — Maki falou, irritada.

— Eu quero tentar a receita que minha vó me ensinou uma vez, mas ela não deixa!

— Vocês podem fazer dois bol...

— Prefiro que ele faça. — a Harukawa disse, de repente.

— Hã?! — Kaito perguntou, vendo a mulher se afastar e sentar no colo de Shuichi, que abraçou a cintura da mesma. — E toda aquela discussão?

— Percebi que foi sem sentido, você vai colocar mais quando eu não estiver olhando. — ela falou, ríspida. — Além disso, fazer dois bolos é trabalhoso demais.

— Eu te convenci? — Shuichi perguntou, sorrindo.

— Não mesmo. — ela sorriu, beijando o noivo. — Bem-vindo.

— Sério? — Kaito ainda estava intrigado.

— Não ganho um bem-vindo seu também, Kai? — o detetive perguntou e o maior sorriu.

— Ah. — ele aproximou-se, beijando o moreno. — Bem-vindo à casa, Shu.

— Hmpf. — Maki virou o rosto e Kaito beijou a bochecha dela.

— Obrigado por confiar em mim. — o homem disse, sorridente.

— É melhor que esse bolo esteja bom... — foi tudo que disse, um pouco corada com a situação.

— Vai estar! Pois é o grande Kaito Momota que...

— Māo está lambendo a massa. — Shuichi falou, encarando o gato em cima do balcão.

— Māo! — o homem se virou com uma rapidez incrível para tirar o gato de lá. Enquanto os outros dois apenas riam da situação.

_Talvez dias chuvosos não representassem apenas coisas ruins._

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente eu queria agracer de coração a meu beta @Neelyna, pelo trabalho incrível!Eu realmente amei cada pedacinho da betagem, você conseguiu fazer eu amar ainda mais meu trabalho!
> 
> Obrigada a todo o projeto pelo apoio!Vocês são uns anjos, cada um, agradeço de coração!
> 
> E por fim, obrigada a cada um que leu, sou realmente grata!


End file.
